A variety of gases and liquids carried by pipes or conduits often require sampling and analysis. For example, fluids found in refineries, petrochemical pipelines, natural gas pipelines, etc. are commonly sampled and analyzed for various purposes. Some sampling devices extend into a fluid conduit to enable extraction of fluid from the conduit as the fluid flows past the sampling device. Often, impurities can be present in the fluid and it may be desirable to isolate fluid material to be sampled and analyzed from impurities entrained in the fluid. Sampling devices therefore can include coalescent elements to remove entrained liquids from a gas. In some sampling devices, the coalescent element can become clogged with coalescent material, which reduces the effectiveness of the sampling device and can require removal and replacement of the coalescent element. It is therefore desirable to maintain the coalescent element free of coalescent material to the extent possible. For example, some sampling devices are configured to allow the coalescent material to “drip” or “run off” the coalescent element under the effect of gravity. This is a passive approach to removal of the coalescent material from the coalescent element and may not always be effective.